Le pire souvenir de Rogue
by Aelim
Summary: C'était une guerre. Une guerre violente et malsaine qui se jouait entre eux. Mais Sirius le savait, Rogue avait déjà gagné. Ses victoires laissant dans la chair et dans l'esprit du brun une trace indélébile. OS - SR/SB


**Le pire souvenir de Rogue**

**Titre: **Le pire souvenir de Rogue

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Résumé: **C'était une guerre. Une guerre violente et malsaine qui se jouait entre eux. Mais Sirius le savait, Snape avait déjà gagné. Ses victoires laissant dans la chair et dans l'esprit du brun une trace indélébile.

Slash SS/SB

OS plus ou moins PWP

**Disclaiming: **Les personnages et l'histoire de base sont à JKR, ici d'autant plus que le titre est aussi à elle (titre du chapitre 28, 5ème tome) et que la base de ce OS est ce chapitre.

La base de cet OS commence p723 et la situation de base ainsi que quelques paroles des personnages viennent du livre.

**Rating: **M mais assez soft

**Genre: **Romance

**Couple: **SS/SB

**Note: **C'est un peu PWP… Je sais ^^ J'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS dans un style « tranches de vie » donc c'est normal. J'espère que vous prendrez quand même du plaisir à lire cet OS, autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire…

Merci à vous!

* * *

**Le pire souvenir de Rogue**

Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa, comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lapin.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il, Servilus.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le Gryffondor n'avait pas croisé le regard du Serpentard. Il sentit la fièvre monter en lui, l'envie de lui faire mal, lui faire payer, de le faire souffrir, de l'humilier comme lui se sentait humilié.

Rogue était assis près d'un arbre, lisant le sujet de l'examen. Il se leva, rangeant le questionnaire dans son sac. Au moment où il quittait l'ombre des buissons et s'éloignait en direction du château, Sirius et James se levèrent à leur tout, leur baguettes à la main.

- Ça va Servilus? Lança James d'une voix forte.

Rogue leva la tête, et, lâchant son sac il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe. Sa baguette était déjà à moitié levée lorsque James pointa la sienne vers le Serpentard et cria,

- Expeliarmus

La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bons de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Il rit le plus fort qu'il pouvait, juste pour voir le visage de Rogue se tordre de colère.

- Impedimenta! Dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue au moment où celui-ci plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.

Rogue était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes levées.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo? Demanda James

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais, son nez touchait le parchemin, Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Et Merlin qu'il l'avait regardé souvent. Le graisseux, comme ils l'appelaient, une insulte comme une autre après tout. Sirius aurait put témoigner que ses cheveux étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux. A cette pensée il frémit, et pour se reprendre, regarda Severus d'un air moqueur.

Rogue essayait de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui: Il se débattait, comme si il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes.

- Attends… un peu, haleta-t-il sans croiser le regard de Sirius, Attends… un peu!

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut attendre? Demanda Patmol, un air supérieur sur le visage, C'est bon, j'attends… Alors? Tu va nous faire quoi?

Rogue releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du Gryffondor en répondant, moqueur

- Tu veux vraiment que je le dise, Black?

Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui. Oh Merlin qu'il le détestait!

Il y eu un éclair de lumière et Rogue se trouva suspendu, les jambes en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, relevant un pantalon qui Sirius fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique, dévoilant des jambes pâles et un caleçon déteint.

Il y eu des rires que le brun n'entendit pas, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était de se venger, de le faire payer, le faire payer pour les rêves qui hantaient ses nuits, pour les images qui lui revenaient sans cesse, dès qu'il l'apercevait.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo? Hurla-t-il à la cantonade

Il y eu des rires et de cris.

Sirius sourit et, avec hargne, fit disparaitre progressivement la dernière barrière qui restait au Serpentard. Il détourna les yeux, entendant les acclamations, mais son esprit créait déjà une image mentale qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

Il avait honte.

Il prononça le contre sort dans un murmure et s'enfuit sans se retourner.

Il savait qu'il avait franchit une limite, il ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière et ne préférait pas imaginer de quelle façon le Serpentard allait se venger.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler: l'agresser, l'humilier en allant toujours plus loin, alors la vengeance était toujours plus forte, toujours, désir qui l'entrainait toujours plus loin.

Il le frappait devant les autres, il le frappait de toutes ces forces, violemment. Pour lui montrer toute sa haine. Pour la montrer aux autres aussi.

Pour lui montrer sa force. Dernière impression de domination.

Mais il y avait toujours un moment où l'autre allait trop loin. Souvent Rogue n'essayait même plus de se défendre, le laissant juste frapper, son regard promettant une vengeance future.

Mais quelques fois, lorsque les deux ennemis se retrouvaient à terre, leurs amis les encourageant de loin, il arrivait que tout dérape.

C'était toujours la faute de Rogue. Toujours.

* * *

Il ne sortit pas du dortoir de toute la journée, même pour manger, de peur de croiser le Serpentard dans les couloirs. Ses amis lui lançaient des regards inquiets, qu'il ne voyait pas.

Il faisait mine d'être plongé dans ses révisions pour ne pas avoir à leur parler.

Voir Sirius réviser était une des choses les plus étranges qu'il était donné de voir à Poudlard ces temps-ci et beaucoup de curieux lui jetaient des coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas: Sirius Black révisait.

Après tout, avait-il pensé, cela leur paraitrait normal de voir un élève réviser pour ses examens de dernière année, non? Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était la première fois qu'il s'affichait aussi ouvertement à travailler. Choquant.

Ce ne fut que vers trois heures du matin, quand tout le monde était parti se coucher et qu'un silence glacial régnait dans le château que Sirius se décida à sortir. Son ventre criait famine et les cuisines étaient accessibles sans trop de risques par certains passages secrets. La carte du Maraudeur l'aidait à se souvenir de l'emplacement de chacun.

Il sortit de la salle commune et traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, arrivé au bout il compta une dizaine de dalles sur le mur et tapa du pied au sol. Les pierres s'enfoncèrent pour former un escalier qui descendit rapidement et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et humide. Il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, souleva une tenture, marmonna une incantation et poussa la porte des cuisines.

La mécanique était bien rodée. Le passage vers les cuisines étant celui qu'il empruntait le plus souvent, en tout bon Gryffondor qu'il était.

Ne voulant pas réveiller les elfes de maison qui dormaient dans la pièce à coté, il attrapa rapidement des petits pains sur une étagère et sortit. Il les mangea en remontant vers son dortoir, tranquillement.

Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir des Gryffondors qu'il entendit des pas rapides.

Il eu juste le temps de se plaquer contre un mur, essayant de disparaitre tel un caméléon avant de voir arriver Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui avec un air moqueur.

- Alors Black, on se cache?

Sirius ne pouvant plus parler, tant son cœur battait d'appréhension. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il en avait peur. Il était terrifié.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha de lui pour le coller au mur, et l'embrassa avec force. Ses lèvres plaquées violemment contre celles du Gryffondor, sa langue entrant dans sa bouche sans que Sirius ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Il était perdu. Il fit mine de se débattre

Severus recula de quelques centimètres, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Puis il leva sa main et caressa la joue de son ennemi du bout des doigts. Sirius cessa tout mouvement. Son cœur c'était mit à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Severus s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer

- Alors Black, on a peur?

Et il descendit sa main le long du visage de son rival, la passa dans le cou, puis sur son torse jusqu'à se poser sur sa ceinture.

Sirius frémit d'anticipation. Rogue défit la boucle de la ceinture et glissa la main dans son caleçon. Il se mit à le caresser, doucement, sensuellement, tout en murmurant à son oreille

- Laisse toi faire, Black, tu ne peux pas me résister. Dès que je pose une main sur toi tu as perdu. Si je te touche tu perds pied, tu perds tout…

Sirius sentait des frémissements parcourir tout son corps. Il gémit quand la caresse de Severus s'accéléra sur son membre.

Le Serpentard approcha son visage du sien et Sirius vit s'avancer les lèvres qui hantaient ses nuits. Juste quand celles-ci se posèrent sur les siennes, son esprit lui hurla quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Et il se dégagea pour repousser son ennemi de toujours.

Alors qu'il s'enfuyait loin de sa folie, il eu juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir le sourire narquois de Rogue.

Sirius claqua la porte de la salle commune derrière lui et s'y adossa pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il resta appuyé quelques instants puis se redressa pour se diriger vers un des fauteuils qui occupaient la pièce. Il croisa le regard de son reflet dans un miroir, Un grand brun le regardait, les joues rouges, le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte. Les pans de sa chemise dépassaient de son pantalon, sa ceinture, défaite, pendant sur ses cuisses.

Son cœur se remit à battre à toute vitesse.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en tremblant.

Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça se passe comme ça?

Pourquoi, dès que le Serpentard s'approchait de lui il ne pouvait plus faire un geste?

Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite?

Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie d'embrasser ces lèvres cruelles qui le hantaient?

Pourquoi son sexe était il dur, dès qu'il pensait à lui, dès qu'il pensait à ce qu'il lui faisait?

Sirius Black avait honte.

Terriblement honte.

Honte d'être si faible face à son ennemi.

Honte de savoir que même lorsqu'il arrivait à le mettre plus bas que terre, le Serpentard finissait toujours par gagner. Finissait toujours par le vaincre. D'une autre façon.

C'était une guerre.

Une guerre violente et malsaine qui se jouait entre eux.

Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes armes.

Leurs victoires promettaient une défaite future, une vengeance qui arrivait toujours, comme un cercle vicieux, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Mais Sirius le savait, Rogue avait déjà gagné. Ses victoires laissant dans la chair et dans l'esprit du brun une trace indélébile.

* * *

Black.

Sirius Black.

Petit con.

Égoïste.

Prétentieux.

Faible.

Lâche.

Et pourtant toute l'école était à ses pieds.

Parce que c'est vrai qu'il y avait autre chose en lui.

Autre chose qui faisait gémir les filles et trembler les garçons.

Ce coté animal, brusque et sauvage. Ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient quand il perdait le contrôle… Et il le perdait souvent. Surtout en sa présence.

Rogue eu un petit rictus satisfait. Il était tellement facile de faire perdre le contrôle au Gryffondor, dans tous les sens du terme…

Ce petit con prenait un plaisir malsain à l'humilier en public, mais Rogue s'en foutait. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux regards moqueurs des élèves lambdas, tout ce qui comptait c'était les frissons du Gryffondor dès qu'il posait son regard sur lui, c'était la terreur mêlée de désir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, et surtout, c'était la honte que Black ressentait en éprouvant tout cela.

Et c'était cette honte, et c'était ce désir qui poussaient le Gryffondor à l'attaquer chaque jour, essayer de l'humilier un peu plus.

Aujourd'hui n'échapperais surement pas à la règle. Mais Severus était près, comme toujours…

- Eh, Servilus, t'es sortit de ton caveau?

Lança Sirius en apercevant la silhouette noire du Serpentard près d'un arbre. Ses amis le regardèrent en soupirant, Ils en avaient par-dessus la tête de la rivalité des deux élèves. Seul James soutenait encore sont ami contre le Serpentard.

Severus sourit, il fallait s'en douter…

- Pourquoi Black? Ça t'intéresse?

- Pas de moins du monde! Répondit le Gryffondor dans un cri

Sirius s'approchait peu à peu de son ennemi, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il détaillait le jeune homme de haut en bas, essayant de prendre un air dégouté. Rogue eu un rictus amusé… Il était si mauvais acteur. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et, s'adossant contre un arbre, entreprit d'enlever sa robe de sorcier, relevant ainsi son t-shirt qui laissa apparaitre son nombril.

Sirius devint rouge, fixant la peau pâle, la ligne de poils sombres qui descendaient jusqu'à…

- Black, tu reste planté à m'admirer? Je suis irrésistible, je sais…

- La ferme graisseux! Hurla le Gryffondor, exacerbant sa haine

Rogue bondit sur ses jambes et vint attraper le col de Sirius avec fureur. Le brun trembla lorsque son corps fut plaqué contre celui du Serpentard qui le regardait avec un air narquois, celui-ci passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure devant le regard médusé du rouge et or. En quelques secondes Severus se retrouva à terre, sa tête cogna sur le sol, ses mains furent plaquées sur l'herbe. Sirius, au dessus de lui, le frappait sans retenue en l'insultant de tous les noms.

Rogue mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, essayant de se dégager il donna un coup de hanche, Sirius arrêta tout mouvement, le regardant avec haine.

- Arrête.

Rogue bougea d'avant en arrière encore un fois, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Arrête-ça, tout de suite!

Il libéra une de ses mains qu'il entreprit de passer le long de la cuisse de son ennemi.

- Bordel, Rogue! Arrête!

Les joues du Gryffondor devinrent rouges et Severus se sentit durcir, frottant son érection contre celle de Sirius.

- ARRÊTE!

Sirius tremblait, de plus en plus et Rogue passa sa main sur le tissu tendu de son pantalon, sans jamais lâcher son regard.

Le Gryffondor gémit

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est ta faiblesse, Black…

Sirius ne pouvais pas détacher son regard sur Serpentard, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper un autre gémissement tandis que son ennemi le caressait encore et encore… Frottant son sexe dur dans le bas de son dos, lui donnant envie de plus… De tellement plus…

Il gémit encore.

Il ne le voulait pas… Il ne le voulait pas… Mais il ne contrôlait plus rien… Il ne le voulait pas… Mais il jouit dans un long gémissement incontrôlé.

Sirius avait envie de pleurer. Il avait honte… Tellement honte…

Rogue le poussa, le faisant rouler sur l'herbe et se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Il inspecta son air perdu quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par la nuque pour murmurer à son oreille,

- Tu déteste tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que je le fais après tout…

Il se recula et le brun lui jeta un regard désespéré. Il sourit, doucement et posa ses lèvres un bref instant sur celles du Gryffondor avant de se relever et de s'éloigner.

Gryffondor qui sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine…

Oui, il détestait cela, évidemment…

N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Les roues du train crissèrent en arrivant en gare, de ce sifflement aigu qui faisant frissonner les tympans sensibles.

Les élèves descendaient du train, les plus jeunes poussant des cris de joie en apercevant leur famille. Les groupes d'amis s'embrassaient avec effusion en se promettant de s'écrire dès que possible. La plupart des septièmes années avaient dans le regard une once de nostalgie, une peur du futur et ils saluaient leurs amis avec d'autant plus de convivialité, échangeant leurs adresses et rappelant qu'ils seraient toujours là pour leurs camarades.

Au milieu de tout cela, un jeune homme à l'air perdu, un peu éloigné de son groupe d'amis il fixait la masse des élèves descendant du train avec une appréhension visible.

Tout était fini.

Il s'était arrêté sur le quai, ne pouvant faire un mouvement de plus.

Rémus, devant lui, lui adressa un signe de la tête, lui faisant signe d'avancer. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire, il ne saluerait pas ses amis, ils partaient tous ensemble, ils ne se quitteraient jamais. Il en était sur.

Ce n'était pas de cela dont il avait peur.

Il était terrorisé.

Une ombre au bout du quai.

Un jeune homme à la peau pâle, vêtu de noir, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules.

Sirius sentit son ventre se tordre.

Le Serpentard leva la tête vers lui et eu un sourire moqueur, il commença à avancer vers lui.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand son ennemi de toujours passa à coté de lui. Il se retourna, voyant que celui-ci comptait l'ignorer, et lui attrapa le bras. Severus se retourna brusquement, un air de défi sur le visage.

- Adieu Rogue… dit Sirius dans un souffle.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun

- Je ne te dis pas adieu, Black. Nous nous retrouverons… Rien n'est fini…

Sa main caressa doucement le bras du Gryffondor et il se retourna, dans un bruissement de cape.

La silhouette sombre disparu progressivement au bout du quai.

Sirius sentit son cœur perdre raison…

Rien n'était fini…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu.  
**

**Amour**

**Cœur**

**Joie**

**Aelim**


End file.
